Mason Hewitt
Mason is a supporting character on Teen Wolf. He is a sophomore at Beacon Hills High School and the best friend of Liam Dunbar. Despite being new to the supernatural, having not truly learned about its existence until early in Season 5, Mason does everything he can to help his friend and the McCall Pack, even at his own risk. He has become their loyal ally, and has assisted them in numerous ways, including by helping Liam reconnect the Chimeras Hayden Romero and Corey with their humanity following their resurrections at Theo Raeken's hands. In Maid of Gévaudan, it was implied that Mason is actually the Dread Doctors' only successful Chimera, who they made the vessel for the newly-resurrected Beast of Gevaudan, previously known as Sebastien Valet. This was subsequently confirmed in The Beast of Beacon Hills, when Sebastien finally remembered who he was and transformed Mason's body into his own. Fortunately, the McCall Pack never gave up hope that part of Mason still lived on in Sebastien, and Lydia Martin was able to give Mason his body back by using her Banshee voice to call out his name. With the Beast finally defeated, Mason has returned to his usual self. Early Life Not much is known about Mason's life pre-series, as he has yet to mention much about his parents or whether he has any siblings. However, he has dropped several hints that suggest he is from a wealthy family, such as when he paid $200 for a rare bestiary from a German book dealer ( ), when he was able to get himself and Liam into Sinema by bribing Hayden with $50 ( ), and when he remarked that his parents had bought him a brand new car for his birthday. ( ) What is known is that he and Liam Dunbar have been best friends since at least the sixth grade, and he has been a friend of Hayden Romero since at least that time as well, suggesting that Mason has lived in Beacon Hills for most, if not all, of his life. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= |-|Season 6= TBA Personality During his time on the series, Mason has proven himself to be a brave, intelligent, curious, resourceful, and loyal person. He is one of the few openly gay students at Beacon Hills High School, which demonstrates a great amount of courage; this courage was evidenced again when he managed to save the lives of Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar, and Malia Tate before they could be killed by amateur assassins during the Deadpool, even despite the fact that he didn't know about the supernatural and was simply going off of what he heard Scott say about the music. Mason's personality is somewhat similar to Stiles' in that he is intelligent and curious to a fault, to the point that he can't help but research the supernatural in hopes of learning something that can help his friends. He has also demonstrated an immense sense of loyalty and kindness, especially to his best friend Liam, who he supported without judgment when he knew that Liam was hiding something (his lycanthropy) from him; Mason was even able to snap Liam out of his supermoon-enhanced rage to stop him from killing Scott, suggesting that Mason may even act as a sort of anchor for Liam's Werewolf side. In short, Mason is an extremely good person who typically gets involved in the supernatural drama in Beacon Hills due to his willingness to help whenever and wherever he can. After his first encounter with the supernatural, during which time he and Lydia Martin were attacked by one of Kate Argent's Berserkers at the high school, Mason became fascinated by the mystical world within Beacon Hills and dedicated himself to learning more, even spending hundreds of dollars of books on Tezcatlipoca, the Nagual, Berserkers and other creatures. This research was aided by his highly observant nature, which allowed him to realize that Lydia definitely knew more than she was letting on, as did Liam. Once Liam revealed the fact that he was a werewolf, Mason was excited rather than afraid and only became more eager to join the McCall Pack and help them protect the town. Physical Appearance Mason is of average height, 5'8", with a slim, lean build. He has medium-brown skin with dark brown eyes and short black hair, and typically leans toward trendy, comfortable clothing, such as button up shirts in bold colors and patterns with slim-cut dark jeans and sneakers or boots, often paired with a leather or khaki jacket. He has his ears pierced and typically wears white stone studs in them, though this seems to be the extent of the jewelry he wears. Powers and Abilities Former Powers As a genetic chimera, Mason had the qualities the Dread Doctors desired in their test subjects to become supernatural Chimeras, with the ultimate goal of finding a suitable vessel for the spirit of the resurrected Sebastien Valet, also known as the Beast of Gevaudan. During his possession, Mason possessed the following powers, though it is believed that he no longer has supernatural powers due to Sebastien's spirit being killed by Scott McCall. These powers only seemed to be active while in Beast form at night, as Mason seemed unaware that he had powers while he was a human during the day. *'Super Strength': As the Beast, Mason possessed supernatural strength to such a high degree that he was physically superior to even Alpha werewolves and Hellhounds, who are known to have the greatest level of physical strength among shapeshifters. Mason was able to bend thick metal doors with his bare hands, break through solid walls, and throw humans and supernatural creatures alike around like rag dolls. This was especially evident when Mason literally ripped a teenage boy in half using only his clawed hands. He was even able to crack the ground beneath him by simply pounding both of his fists against the earth, which created a large fissure. *'Super Speed': As the Beast, Mason possessed extremely heightened supernatural speed, which was made even faster by the fact that in his Beast form, Mason was roughly nine feet tall and had very long legs that allowed him to take large strides. He was so fast that even the Hellhound Jordan Parrish struggled to keep up with him, as he moved so quickly he appeared to be a blur. *'Super Agility/Reflexes': As the Beast, Mason possessed supernaturally-enhanced agility and reflexes even despite his large mass in Demon Wolf form, allowing him to easily dodge strikes and projectiles with ease. *'Super Durability': As the Beast, Mason possessed such supernaturally-enhanced durability that neither extreme blunt force nor projectiles such as arrows or bullets seemed to cause him much, if any, damage, putting his durability at a level similar to Berserkers. *'Super Senses': As the Beast, Mason possessed supernaturally-enhanced senses of sight, smell, and hearing, allowing him to see in the dark and across long distances, track scents for up to several miles and interpret the chemosignals in scents that indicate identity and emotional state, and hear at such a heightened level that he could hear whispered conversations from several meters away. His Beast eyes also presumably allowed him to see supernatural phenomena that aren't typically visible to human eyes, such as a Kitsune's aura or the Nemeton while it is trying to shield itself. *'Accelerated Healing': Though Mason, as the Beast, possessed immense supernatural durability that made him resistant to many forms of harm, his body was also capable of healing itself at an accelerated rate in the rare cases that he was injured. This may have also extended to giving him a perfect immune system and an extended lifespan, had he retained his powers. *'Shapeshifting': As the Beast, Mason possessed a highly advanced form of shapeshifting that made him unique among werewolves. Like normal werewolves, he had the ability to partially shapeshift his features into that of a wolf, such as glowing blue eyes and viciously sharp fangs and claws. However, shapeshifting into his full Beast form involved summoning the shadows around him and wrapping them around himself, making the shadows solid and allowing him to increase his height and mass to an extremely high degree. Once he was fully transformed, Mason was a nine-foot-tall and immensely muscular bipedal Beast who was as black as oil and who had visible orange-red veins tracing the surface of his new skin. His claws also transformed into talons with a second set of shorter talons extending from his knuckles, and all of his teeth turned into sharp fangs instead of just his canine teeth. Abilities In addition to his former supernatural powers, Mason has many human abilities that he has used to great effect to protect himself and defend his friends. He is a highly intelligent young man who is very skilled at research, allowing him to gain a wide knowledge base in everything from mythology and folklore to science. He is also an extremely observant person who suspected something was wrong with Liam Dunbar almost immediately after he was given the Bite by Scott McCall, which gives him the ability to utilize his problem-solving skills at a rapid speed. Weaknesses Now that Mason is no longer the vessel for the Beast of Gevaudan, he presumably has been reverted to a human state (albeit one with genetic chimerism), giving him all of the weaknesses common to humans, such as mortality. When Mason was the Beast, he was susceptible to certain high-pitched frequencies, which forced him to transform into his Beast form at the Dread Doctors' whims. This not only made him more physically powerful, but it also allowed Sebastien's spirit inside him to gain more and more control and memory of his identity until he was finally able to transform Mason into his original body. Etymology *'Mason': Mason is a masculine given name that originated as an English occupational surname meaning "stoneworker," which itself was derived from an Old French word of Germanic origin masson, akin to the Old English macian, meaning "to make." Mason is also one of the earliest recorded surname due to its occupational origins, and first appeared as Macun in 1130. Another etymology of Mason could be derived from the given name Maso, the short form of the Italian name Tommaso (Thomas in English), which itself is derived from the Aramaic word toma, meaning "twin." This is an ironic twist, as Mason the character became a genetic chimera due to the fact that he absorbed his twin in utero, causing him to possess two sets of DNA. *'Hewitt': Hewitt is an English, Irish, Welsh, and Scottish surname derived from the medieval given name Huet, a diminutive of Hugh. Hugh itself comes from the Germanic element hug, meaning "heart, mind, and spirit," a fitting name for a character who is known to possess all of these traits. In English, Hewitt is also a topographical surname given to someone who lived in a newly-made clearing in the woods, derived from the Middle English word hewett (from the Old English hiewet, a derivative of heawan, meaning "to chop, to hew"). Trivia * Mason is one of several LGBT+ characters in the Teen Wolf series, including Danny, Ethan, Caitlin, Emily, Corey, and Brett. * Mason wears size 10 shoes, as evidenced when Scott and Stiles found his bloody footprints at a crime scene after Mason had inadvertently transformed into the Beast and attacked Jordan Parrish. * Mason is a genetic chimera, though rather than becoming one due to an organ or tissue transplant like the other Chimeras, Mason became one because he absorbed his twin in the womb, in what is called fetal resorption syndrome. Gallery 4x04_Mason_at_Lydia's_party.jpg 4x05_Mason_and_Liam_at_lacrosse_game.png 4x09_Mason_worried.png 4x11_Mason_and_Liam_in_Liam's_room.jpg 4x11_Mason.png S4_Mason_close_up.jpg S4_Mason_on_phone.jpg Teen-wolf-mason.jpg 5x02_Mason_in_hallway.png 5x02_Mason_knows_about_Liam.png 5x03_Mason_and_Liam_meeting_Brett.png 5x06_Mason_and_Brett.png 5x06_Mason_and_Kira_in_library.png 5x13_Mason_vs_Corey.jpg 5x13_Mason_and_Corey_kissing.jpg 5x13_Mason_green_hoddie.png 5x17_Mason_looking_at_Corey.jpg 5x17_Mason.png 5x18_Mason.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_13_Codominance_Mason_and_Liam_talk_about_Deucalion.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_19_The_Beast_of_Beacon_Hills_Device_attached_to_Mason's_neck.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_19_The_Beast_of_Beacon_Hills_Mason_in_womb.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_20_Apotheosis_Mason_emrges.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_20_Apotheosis_Mason_in_the_mirror.png Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:McCall Pack Allies Category:LGBT Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chimeras Category:Needs Help Category:Shapeshifters Category:Former Humans Category:Supernatural Hosts Category:Alive Characters